ricky and wicki together?
by mars714
Summary: i know my last story ended shortly, but ricky and wicki are back, in there own story! yeah! chp 9 up!
1. no

i know my last story was ended shortly, but hyper force was on! so ricky and wicki

are living together in sugazoom, under the protection of their father, uncles and ant.

they decide to form a team to protect a planet. and then they threw out that idea and

get anther, time travel, this story is how they become heros!

"ricky, i've bin thinking, we should fallow our father and be heros..." said wicki as he

sipped a soda on the sofa. (hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha (stop it!))

"wow where did that come from?" ricky asked.

"i don't know, maybe this soda is bad..." said wicki.

"maybe, or your right!" said ricky.

"nah just a bad soda" said wicki.

"hey wick, i got a killer idea," said ricky.

"don't call me wick." said wicki

"hey wicki, i got a killer idea, we will find our own planet to defend and stuff!" said

ricky.

"no." said wicki.

"aw come on." said ricky.

"no." said wicki.

"i already built a ship." said ricky

"no." said wicki.


	2. hey!

wicki woke the next morning to find himself in a small cockpit of a ship.

"RICKY!!!" wicki jumped up and hit his head. "I TOLD YOU NO SPACE

ADVENTURE!!!"

ricky walked in the door, and said "i know, i know, but this is different! we're going to

travel thought space _and_ time."

"time?" wicki stared angrily.

"yeah! you see i made this thing, and put it in my ship!" said ricky. "now we can

save the past!"

"i don't want to save the past, i want to sip a soda on the sofa!" said wicki. (ha!)

"well you should have said something, too late now thought." said ricky.

"and whys that?" wicki growled.

"we're already getting death threats! everyone knows once you get death threats

your a real hero!" said ricky.

"death threats?! from who?!" said wicki.

"aw some team called, uh, oh yeah, time warriors." said ricky.

"WHAT!! purity told me the time warriors _protect_ time! they're after you because your

braking the rules of time!" yelled wicki.

"oh... so what do we do?" asked ricky.


	3. it begins

"wait, i know what to do!" said ricky.

"what?" said wicki.

"we show the time warriors how helpful we are then we can become time warriors!"

said ricky.

"no." said wicki.

"too late i've already set the device to send us to the past." said ricky.

"the past where?" asked wicki.

"oh! before chiro meet the hyper force, he was an ordinary boy. so if we go to

the past and make him meet the monkeys sooner, good stuff will happen!" said

ricky.

"isn't messing with the time line dangerous?" asked wicki.

"nah." said ricky.

-----sugazoom-city-20-years-ago-chiro-is-7-----

chiro was walking thought town he just got ice cream, and was joyfully walking

home. ricky and wicki were following him and ricky was eager to form a plan.

"okay, chiro told me he was 12 when he found the super robot, he is 7 now. if we

can get him to the robot..." said ricky.

"this is stupid..." said wicki.

"okay i'll knock him out, you take to the robot!" said ricky.

wicki was brushing his feathers. "what?" he looked up.

"just kidnap chiro! now!" said ricky.

"huh?" wicki said as ricky throws him at chiro. "ahhhhhhh!" said both wicki and

chiro.

chiro dropped his ice cream.

"now stuff him in a sack!" said ricky.

"you've lost it man..." said wicki.

"THHE SACK I SAID THE SACK!!!!" said ricky angrily as wicki licked chiro's ice

cream off the ground.


	4. oh, your in trouble

just then a wormhole opened up and two humans came out. one was brown

skinned girl with blond hair, the other sightly younger boy, white skinned with

brown hair.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" chiro was traumatized.

"who are you?" asked ricky.

"yeah, and where did ya come from," (munch munch) wicki was eating chocolate.

"hey where did you get that?" asked ricky.

"i don't know..." said wicki.

"can i have some?" said ricky.

"no." (munch munch) said wicki.

"eh-hem." said the girl.

"oh, who are you?" asked ricky.

"we are time warriors." said the boy.

"and you are braking the rules of time!" said the girl.

"oh, your in trouble." said chiro.

"quite!" shouted wicki.

"he's right," said the girl. "i am sally, and this is tommy. and we are here to imprison

you"

"ricky," said wicki.

"yes?" asked ricky.

"i hate you." said wicki.


	5. i just wanted to help

"hey! you can't imprison us just because we broke the law!" said ricky.

"actually they can." said wicki.

"oh," said ricky. "that's okay then."

"WHAT?!!? YOUR GOING TO LET THEM DO THIS!?!?!" said wicki.

"meh." said ricky. "i'm kinda getting bored of this."

"WHAT?!!?" yelled wicki.

"hmmm hhhmmmm hm hmm hm hmm, oh sorry i wasn't listening, was did you

say?" said ricky.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" wicki growled.

"hey can i go home?" asked chiro.

"sure kid we got no beef with you." said tommy.

after chiro ran away crying, anther wormhole opened up and the two humans took

ricky and wicki to a strange place. they came out on a floating island with a huge

castle on it, surrounded in forest.

"where are we?" asked ricky.

"well, you like in living realm, there is also the demon realm, we are in the time

realm. in the time realm time does not exist, and we can appear anywhere,

any when, we want to." answered sally.

"yes and you two will stand trial here." said tommy.


	6. the trial

ricky and wicki were at a court house of some kind, somewhere in the castle. they

had bin given a lawyer.

"all rise for your judge cluck!" said a bailiff. (who happened to be a dog (the bailiff))

they all stood up and looked at the judge's chair. a **CHICKEN** hopped on the chair.

**CHICKEN!!!!!! **ricky gasped, and wicki burst out laughing.

"do find something funny about our judge?" asked the dog bailiff.

"well yeah! he's a chicken!" said wicki.

"oh and think you find it funny that i'm a dog?" asked the bailiff.

"uh yeah!" said wicki.

"okay just for that your lawyer is going to be a frog!" said the bailiff.

"what!?" said wicki and ricky both.

"lawyer croak reporting!" a frog enters the court room.

"oh this is not happening!" ricky moaned.

"don't worry kids i'm an expert!" said croak. "eh-hem, your judgelyness, i-" his

statement was stopped by a load croak coming from croak. "uh, he did it!" he

pointed.

"but i'm a fish!" said the guy he pointed to.

"clu-ck! guilty!" said the judge.

"the judge has spoken!" said the bailiff.

"but-" began croak.

"the-judge-has-spoken!" said the bailiff.


	7. jail

the bailiff dragged ricky and wicki away.

"what? where are you taking us?" asked ricky.

"jail." answered the bailiff. "now shut up."

the bailiff walked through many halls, dragging them in his teeth. finally the got to

the jail. the bailiff locked them up and they began to argue.

"this is your fault!" yelled wicki.

"my fault? it was your idea!" ricky yelled back.

"me?! all i wanted to do was sip a soda on the sofa!" said wicki.

"why do keep saying that?!" asked ricky.

"i like the way it sounds!" yelled wicki.

"you never ever want to do what i want to do!" yelled ricky.

"and now you know why!" yelled wicki.

"i just want to do something useful with our lives!" ricky yelled.

"oh and how is being in jail useful?!" wicki was angry. "i wish i didn't have a

brother!" he turned his back to ricky.

wicki expected ricky to say the same thing but he didn't hear anything. then, he

turned around. ricky was crying. wicki's face drooped. he was not expecting that. he

began to feel guilty.

"ricky, i'm sorry, if we are going to be here for a wile, we should at least get along..."

said wicki.

"wicki, why, your my brother and i love you, but, you never act like we are brothers.

brothers are supposed to love each other. but you always treated me like your

servant. making me get you a soda, fluffing pillows, i just wanted us to do

something as equals..." ricky was sill crying.

wicki thought about it, ricky was right. for all the time they lived together, ricky did

what ever he asked. and wicki never asked why. now he knew, it was because of

ricky's brotherly love.

"ricky, we're going to bust out of here, together!" said wicki.


	8. brake out

"brake out? how?" asked ricky.

"listen, i have plan, see that fat sleeping pig? i think he's the guard." said wicki. "if

we can get his keys, we can escape!"

"good," ricky looked around. "i'll make pancakes!"

wicki looked like he was going to go crazy, but he said, "okay, i trust you, what can i

do?"

"try and wake the guard." said ricky.

wicki grabs some pebbles and throws them at the pig, by the time he woke ricky

had a stack of pancakes ready.

"hey where did you get the stuff to make pancakes from?" the pig asked.

"oh, from that closet that says escape supplies." said ricky.

"can i have some?" said the pig.

"trade ya for the keys." said ricky.

"okay!" the pig traded his keys for a stack of pancakes.

as soon as ricky had the keys he unlocked the door, and they ran off.

"i have to admit i didn't think that would wor-." said wicki he was cut off by an army

of statues read to attack.

" what now?" asked ricky.

"we have to fight." said wicki.


	9. battle

"prepare to fight." said wicki.

"always." said ricky, his hands morphed into spike balls.

-------------------------battle-seen-----------------------------------

"SPIKE LAUNCHER!!!!" as ricky shouted the spikes launched from his fists, and

were soon replaced by new ones, which launched again. the spikes hit many

statues and they crumbled into dust, but more came charging at them and the had

swords.

"RAZOR FEATHERS!!!" some of the feathers on wicki's arms began to glow, and

shot off forward to the statues. just like ricky's spikes they made the statues

crumble, but again there were more coming for them.

"there are to many!" said ricky.

"there is never to many..." said wicki. then all of a sudden, the statues stopped. they

began to fuse into a giant statue. "ricky, use your long range attack!"

"CHAIN SPIKE BALL!!!!" ricky's spike ball fists launched from his arms, with only a

chain connecting them to his arms. he spun around hitting the giant statue, making

parts of it crumble. wicki used razor feather again, for that was the only attack he

knew. soon the giant statue crumbled, and the fight was over, ricky and wicki

barely took any damage.

----------------end-battle-seen----------------


End file.
